Baby Mine (Viper version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Pixie, Dixie, and the Lost Animals, still wearing their alley cat clothes and cat ears, had returned to the hideout still singing the alley cat song. Pixie, Dixie, and the Lost Animals: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the cat an alley cat? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Viper (no longer wearing alley cat clothes, cat ears, and a tail, wearing a yellow nightgown) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Crane entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Crane announced before greeting in Scat Cat's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Animals greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Pixie called. "How!" Dixie repeated. Then Crane walked to Viper in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Scat Cat's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Viper grunted. "Oh, Viper, is that all you gotta say?" Crane asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Hello Kitty." Viper said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Hello Kitty?" asked Crane, confused on what she meant. "Pixie?" Viper called, as Pixie and Dixie danced around again, whooping, "Dixie! Take off that alley cat garb and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Pixie repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Dixie protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Viper said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Pixie. "Mm-hmm." Viper said. "Oh, Viper,'' we don't wanna go home." Dixie said. It was then that Crane jumped in front of Pixie and Dixie. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Crane, let's stop pretending and be practical." Viper said, but Crane ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Crane called, as he walked into his room. The animals cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Viper said. Viper tried to talk to Pixie and Dixie again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Dixie agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Viper said, as she removed the black shorts, cat ears, and tail from Dixie and helped him into an aqua blue nightgown and a matching nightcap, "We all do." Bushroot and Quackerjack were tied upside down by Tank as they continued pretending to be stray cats. "Aren't you our mother, Viper?" asked Dixie. "Oh, Dixie, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real ''adoptive mother?" Viper said. "Did she have black fur and wear a red ribbon around the neck?" asked Dixie. "Oh no, Dixie," Viper smiled. "That was Berlioz." "Berlioz? That name sounds familiar." Pixie wondered, as he put on a mint green nightshirt and matching nightcap. The Lost Animals seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Tank said. "What was she like?" Bushroot and Quackerjack asked in unison. "I forget." Tank said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Bushroot and Quackerjack hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Megavolt said. "That's no mother!" Tank snapped, as he shoved him aside. "Yeah, well I am a rat!" Megavolt snapped back. Tank tackled Megavolt, Liquidator, and Honker, and Bushroot and Quackerjack hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Animals were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Viper said. The boys stopped fighting, removed the alley cat costumes, cat ears, and tails, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Megavolt was wearing dark blue pajamas with yellow lightning bolts. Tank was wearing a green T-shirt and blue boxer shorts. Quackerjack was wearing purple pajamas with red stripes. Honker was wearing a red nightshirt and a matching nightcap. "Tell us." Liquidator said. "Yes, tell us." added Honker. "Please, Viper?" Tank said. "Well, a mother, a real mother, whether biological or not," Viper explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she brushed a few tears from Dixie's eyes. Viper: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Captain Negaduck and the "Disney Afternoon" villains, thanks to Bijou's help, found Crane's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Viper: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the animals listened to the powerful sound of Viper's voice, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Honker felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. Liquidator didn't shed any tears because he was made of water. In the other room, Crane was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Viper's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Viper: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, Stan, Heff, and the other "Disney Afternoon" villains also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Negaduck was just waiting. Stan and Heff each took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Negaduck's cape, but Negaduck shushed them. Viper: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Viper saw that Dixie was asleep and tucked in him. Viper: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the animals started to cry. "That's beautiful, Viper!" Tank sobbed, "Wish I could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Viper smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Honker asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his beak. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Honker." Viper reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Dixie woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Dixie." Amy said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Pixie said, as he got out of the nightshirt and nightcap and put on his blue bowtie. "Can I go too, Viper?" Tank asked. "Me too, Viper?" Honker called. "I wanna go!" Liquidator called. "All right, boys, all right!" Viper said, "I'm sure mother would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Crane doesn't mind." At that moment, Crane walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Liquidator. "Oh dear!" Viper, realizing how upset Crane was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Pixie asked. Dixie and the animals got out of their pajamas and put their clothes back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The animals cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Crane then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Viper took of her nightgown and went in front of Crane's room. "Crane?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Crane's mind. "Goodbye, Crane." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Pixie, Dixie, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker were tied and gagged by the "Disney Afternoon" villains. "Pixie! Dixie!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but Steelbeak grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Negaduck ordered. And so, poor Viper and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Negaduck, Stan, and Heff stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, boys, to take care of Master Crane!" Negaduck said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Captain, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Stan asked. "Aye, that it would, Stan." said Negaduck, "But I've given my word to Bijou, not to lay a finger or a hook on Master Crane." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Captain Negaduck never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Negaduck, Stan, and Heff went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs